


Who's Up For A Road Trip?

by theunionawakes



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunionawakes/pseuds/theunionawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out with Crutchie. He finds Jack one day, staring at his Santa Fe drawings and posters, dreaming of a big life in a small town, and he knows that Jack will never be satisfied until he sees what life in Santa Fe is really like. (inspired by a post by actualcrutchie on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-authored with my lovely friend who does not have an account. I couldn't do this without her. The inspiration for this story comes from actualcrutchie on tumblr who posted this (and then I asked if I could write it). http://actualcrutchie.tumblr.com/post/94565686780/okay-but-newsies-going-on-a-road-trip-and-jack-is

“Heya, Jack, dinner’s-” Crutchie Morris stopped in the doorway to Jack’s room as a familiar tune about a town out west reached his ears. Jack was sitting cross-legged on the floor of his bedroom, a painting of Santa Fe in his hands. Crutchie could tell that Jack was pretty deep into his thoughts by the fact that he didn’t even notice his friend calling his name. Crutchie went over and sat down in front of Jack, gently taking the painting from his hands.

“Dinner’s ready, Jack,” Crutchie said in a soft voice, giving his friend a kind smile. “Specs sent me up to let you know. You comin’ down?” Jack shook his head and mumbled something about not being hungry. “It wasn’t really a question. You’ve barely eaten all day. Come on, Henry cooked tonight.”

Jack grumbled but obliged, following Crutchie out of the room and down the stairs to dinner.

Jack was silent for most of dinner, very different from his usually domineering personality. A few of the boys eyed Crutchie during dinner, all of them silently worrying about Jack. Crutchie knew something had to be done, and sent a quick message to Katherine and Davey later that night.

 

_who’s up for a road trip?_

 

 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little short again, but I promise they will be longer later!

“Crutchie, Katherine, how lovely to see you!” Mrs. Jacobs exclaimed as she opened the door to her family’s apartment. “Come in, please! Davey’s in his room, go on in.”

  
“Hi, Mrs. Jacobs,” Katherine and Crutchie said simultaneously.

Katherine knocked on the door to Davey’s room. “Hey, it’s us, can we come in?” There was a slightly muffled “yes” from inside and Katherine pushed open the door. Davey got up to greet his friends, and they exchanged some brief chit-chat before settling in.

“I went up to Jack’s room the other day and he was singing that song about Santa Fe again and staring at a painting,” Crutchie said. “He’s hardly talked to anyone for a few days and I’m startin’ to worry about him.”  
Katherine nodded. “He barely responds to my texts, and when he does, it’s usually just ‘okay’ or something like that.”

“I think he needs to see Santa Fe,” Crutchie said. “I don’t think he’ll ever be happy unless he goes out and sees what he’s been dreamin’ of. So I say we take a road trip. All of us, and I do mean all of us, drive out to Santa Fe together. I know it sounds crazy but I think we can make it work if we really try.”

“How is this even gonna work?” Davey asked. “We can’t drive rental cars, we aren’t old enough! Plus that’s a lot of money in gas, and it’s probably at least a week driving just to get there!”

“I doubt it would be more than three days,” Katherine interjected. “And if we all pitch in for gas, there are enough of us that it won’t be too bad. I know Elmer’s family has a car or two because they have a bajillion kids, so maybe we can borrow one of theirs. Between all of us, we can probably find enough cars to get us all there. And it’s the summer; it’s not like we have anything better to do.”

Davey shrugged. “Then I guess we have a road trip to plan.”

Within a few hours, a rough set of plans had been laid out. They had stops and hotels planned in all of the major cities on the route, they had gotten affirmation for the three cars they needed (Elmer’s minivan, Katherine’s Volvo, and Albert’s CR-V), all of the boys (and Smalls) were in, everything was all set. The only thing left to do was to tell Jack.

\------------------

The trio made their way up the stairs to Jack’s room, and Crutchie knocked gently on the doorframe.

“Hey Jack, it’s me and Kath and Dave, can we come in?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah, sure…” Jack said, sitting up in his bed. “What’re you all doin’ here? Not that I ain’t happy to see ya or whatever, but why’re you here?”

“We have a surprise for you,” Katherine said, sitting on Jack’s bed and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Davey handed him an envelope, which Jack opened hesitantly.

“This ain’t gonna explode or nothin’ on me, right?”

“Just open it!” Katherine laughed. Jack pulled a small piece of paper, clearly handmade and designed to look like a ticket, out of the envelope.

“One ticket to… Santa Fe, New Mex- Oh, come on guys, that’s just mean,” he read out loud, throwing it down on the bed.

“It’s not a joke, Jack,” Davey said. “We’re going to Santa Fe. We leave on Friday morning.”

“Wha… Like all of us? How are we gonna pull that off???” he asked, eyes widening.

“Don’t worry about that, we got it all figured out,” Crutchie said with a smile.

“For sure?” he asked incredulously. Katherine slipped her hand into Jack’s.

“For sure.”


End file.
